Rags to Leather
by CeCe17
Summary: Lennox never imagined that her life would turn out this way. Or that one night could lead to so many events that would change her and her sons' lives. She never imagined going from rags to riches or in her case rags to leather. Or finding a family and love with the people that society deemed outlaws and therefore looked down upon them.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that I had the idea to write while the show was in its 6th season but I didn't post because I had other stories in progress. Which I still do but I figured adding another one wouldn't hurt. Originally this story was supposed to take place after Season 6 and would follow the events of Season 7 but after the way the last season ended. I changed my mind. So this will take place after Season 7, however, certain events and character deaths have been changed. With that said here's the intro and first chapter, which mostly just gives the background of the OC but you can probably expect an actual chapter later on or tomorrow(given the fact that three other chapter besides this one have been written already with Chapter five in the works). It just depends on the response this gets. So with that said i hope you enjoy and I apologize for the really long note.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or places recognized from the show they belong to their respectable owners. I only own my OC and any other character or place that come from my own imagination.**

Chapter one

When kids tend to imagine how their lives will be when they grow up, they always imagine living this life where they have everything they could ever possibly want. They usually dream of being an astronaut, cop, firefighter, doctor, lawyer or play for a team in the big leagues.

Not that they could someday be living in a crappy apartment using an air mattress to sleep on because they can't afford furniture because they clean houses for a living and are barely earning enough money to pay the rent. So they work any other job that gives them crappy hours in order to complete the rent and pay for any other necessary utilities they need. Which usually involves working at some place that is open twenty-four/seven.

No one ever thinks that that they're going to have a drug addict as a mother, who would rather sleep with strange men in order to get her next fix, than take care of her kid. Or that they would suffer verbal and physical abuse at the hands of the person who's supposed to protect and care for them.

That they wouldn't have someone to turn to, that could give them the loving home and family they wanted, because they didn't have any family members besides their mother. While their father was just a name on a birth certificate. So they had to deal with the abuse because they had nowhere to go.

Until the day they turn eighteen and have just enough money saved for a bus ticket to get them as far away as possible but the abuse they suffered as a child still affects them. Or that they would end up pregnant at eighteen because their mother's boyfriend's son took advantage of them, while their mother was high as a kite and passed out next to her boyfriend.

Lennox never thought that would be her life. She used to dream of one day finding her Prince Charming, like many of the other little girls. She never thought her childhood would be robbed from her, by her own mother.

Her mother practically destroyed every single dream she ever had as a child, so Lennox grew up believing she was nothing because of it. Lennox did well in school but in her mother's eyes nothing she did was ever good enough.

Her childhood was like any other kid's but it all changed when she turned six and one of her mother's boyfriends introduced her mother to drugs. That was when her life changed and started crashing around her.

Her mother, Lacey, didn't care about her daughter anymore. The only thing she cared about was getting her next fix. So she would sleep with anyone in order to get them to buy it for her or to get money from them to buy it herself.

If it hadn't been for one of her neighbors, Lennox was sure she would have starved to death.

Lennox had seen what the drugs had done to her mother and she didn't want to follow in her mother's footsteps. She had promised herself that if she ever had kids, she would make sure that she would treat them better than her own mother ever did. Making sure they were actually fed and well dressed. She didn't want them to suffer like she did because nobody deserved to grow up scarred like she had.

However, she never thought she would have to fulfill her promise a lot sooner than she had hoped.

She had barely turned eighteen and had just graduated high school, when she used the money she had earned to get the hell away from her mother and the hell hole she had called home her entire life.

She had suffered too much to continue living in that place. She had lost the one thing she actually had that belonged to her, to a guy who she didn't love and was following the same footsteps as her mother and his father. So she left and it wasn't until much later that she had found out that she was carrying his baby.

However, who would have thought that shortly after giving birth she would meet a guy who didn't mind raising a kid that wasn't his. Unfortunately the nice guy act didn't last long and the only thing she got out of it was a split lip and bruises on her body. She knew she couldn't stay in a hostile environment and risk not only her life but the life of her child as well. So she left while he was on a "business" trip, where he would screw anything with a nice rack and was willing.

By the time he came home, she was far away and living with Lucia and Maria, who were mother and daughter. Whom Lennox had met while working at the same beat up diner as Maria. They had kindly taken her and her son into their home, after seeing that she didn't have enough money to pay for a room in some motel. Hearing her story had been what officially sealed the deal.

Maria happened to only be a year older than Lennox and the two had quickly bonded. It was with them that she had gotten into the house cleaning business.

The four of them lived in a two bedroom apartment in a real sketchy neighborhood in Lodi, when Lennox found out she was pregnant again. She had thought about leaving so she wouldn't burden Lucia and Maria even more than she already had, but they had convinced her to stay saying that she was going to need all the help she could get in order to raise both of her babies the right way.

If it hadn't been for them, Lennox didn't know what would have happened to her or her babies.

Lucia was the one who had helped Lennox get the apartment she was currently living in, which happened to be in the same lot as Lucia and Maria except that her apartment was in the building across from them and was a one bedroom apartment.

While Lennox and Maria cleaned houses, Lucia would watch Lennox's sons, Christopher and Gavin.

It was because of them that she was able to make sure that she could give both her boys a better life than she had growing up, even if she couldn't get them anything but the essentials, they would still grow up with the love of a family.

Lennox never imagined that her life would turn out this way. Especially that one night could lead to so many events that would change her and her sons' lives. She never imagined going from rags to riches or in her case rags to leather. Or finding a home and love with the people that society deemed outlaws and therefore looked down upon them. But sometimes you find what you need the most in the most uncommon of places.


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised here's an actual chapter but first I want to thank those who took the time to review. I'm glad you're liking this story so far. I also want to thank those who followed /favorited. With that said I hope you enjoy this chapter as it begins to set the plot in action.**

* * *

Chapter Two

 _She had woken up thirsty and wanted to get a glass of water but didn't know if her mother still had her "special guest" over. She slowly and quietly threw the covers off her and made her way out of the room. Slowly walking down the darkened hallway, trying not to make any noise in case her mother was still with her "friend" or already in bed._

 _She knew that if her mother caught her out of her room again, while she had a guest over, the consequences wouldn't be pretty. Especially if her mother was high on something._

 _As she neared the end of the hallway, she could see light coming from the kitchen. She could hear them talking in hushed tones, as if not wanting to make loud noises and wake her up._

 _She kept walking until she could see what was happening in the kitchen but was still hidden from the kitchen view, so they wouldn't know she was there._

 _Her mother was sitting on the kitchen counter with her boyfriend of the week standing in between her parted legs._

 _Lennox could clearly see the syringe on the counter. She knew they were either high or about to get high._

 _Her mother laughed at something her boyfriend had whispered in her ear, before pulling him in for a kiss._

 _Lennox saw her mother start to unbutton his shirt before unbuckling his belt. He pulled away from her and wrapped the tourniquet around her mother's arm, before injecting her with the syringe._

 _She saw her mother lean her head back against the cabinets with her eyes closed._

 _Her mother's boyfriend took the syringe out and started kissing his way up her mother's neck, before roughly pulling her into a kiss and towards the edge of the counter._

 _Lennox could tell that her mother was far gone at that point and would most likely end up having sex with that guy right then and there._

 _Instead of getting her glass of water, she decided to make her way back to her bedroom, so she wouldn't see her mother whore herself out. Even though she couldn't have been more than eight she knew that her mother slept with strange men in order to get her fix of drugs._

 _She slowly stepped back and tried not to step on any of the loose floor boards, so they wouldn't know that she was there._

 _Just as she was halfway back to the hallway, she accidently stepped on a loose floorboard causing it to squeak with the pressure that was added on it._

 _She felt her heartbeat start to quicken as the noise coming from the kitchen stopped. She looked over her shoulder and saw her mother appear in the hallway entry, just as she was going to make a run for her bedroom._

 _"_ _What did I tell you about staying in your room while I have guests over you little shit?" her mother questioned as her voice started to rise in volume._

 _She could see her mother's boyfriend standing by the kitchen doorway with his jeans half undone._

 _Lennox saw her mother take a step forward. So she decided to make a run for her bedroom and had almost closed the door behind her, when her mother threw the door open and burst into the room._

 _"_ _How many times have I told you to stay in here or you weren't going to like the consequences?" her mother asked as she grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her room and into the hallway._

 _She knew what was going to happen, as she begged her mother to let her go and promised not to do it again._

 _Her mother shook her head as she tightened the grip on her arm._

 _Her mother stopped outside the hallway closet, before turning to look at her. "I'm tired of hearing you promise the same thing over and over again," she said as she opened the closet. "It's time that you learned your lesson you little bitch."_

 _Her mother pushed her into the closet and locked the door, which needed a key to be opened._

 _Lennox heard the scratching of wood on the floor and knew that her mother was moving the hallway table in front of the door._

 _She banged on the door and screamed for her mother to let her out but she just heard her mother laugh as she walked away. But s_ _he kept banging on the door so her mother would let her out._

 _"_ _Shut up you fucking bitch!" she heard her mother yell out._

 _She could still hear her mother's footsteps as she walked away ignoring her cries and pleas to let her out._

 _The longer Lennox stayed in there, the more she started to feel like the walls were going to close in on her and feeling like she couldn't get enough air to breathe._

Lennox woke up with a start and covered in a thin layer of sweat as she gasped trying to catch her breath. The dream had been so vivid, that she felt like she was reliving it all over again.

Once she had her breathing calmed down she looked at the small clock, that she had bought at a thrift shop, and saw that it was six in the morning. Knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep for a little while longer. She stretched and slowly took the blanket off herself as she looked at Gavin then Christopher making sure both were still asleep. Making sure the blanket was wrapped around them both, before getting up from the air mattress.

She looked around the tiny bedroom and sighed as she gathered her clothes for the day and made her way towards the even smaller bathroom.

She turned the water on and quickly stripped her clothes before getting in. She showered quickly, so the hot water wouldn't run out in the middle of her shower like the week before.

She grabbed the towel that was on top of the closed toilet seat and quickly dried herself off before changing inter her bra and panties. Dressing in a pair of old and ripped light blue skinny jeans and a navy blue T-shirt, that was two sizes too big for her slender frame. She wrapped the towel around her hair and walked out of the bathroom and back into her bedroom. She checked on both boys before grabbing a pair of black socks.

She pulled on a pair of socks along with her old beat up pair of vans, which had definitely seen better days, before going back into the bathroom to comb her hair and brush her teeth.

She went to walk back into her bedroom but stopped when she saw the empty space that was supposed to be her living room.

The small and crappy one bedroom apartment was all she could afford but she was glad to not be living with her mother anymore and not having to depend on a guy to support her or her kids. She didn't want to take advantage of the help that Lucia and Maria had already given her by staying longer with them. Besides it was across the apartment parking lot from Lucia and Maria's building, so she didn't have to walk or take the bus to drop the boys off and go to work.

Sure she didn't have enough money to buy furniture, especially a comfy bed or new clothes for herself, but she was glad to be out of the hell hole that used to be home. So her kids wouldn't be subjected to the childhood she had.

Lennox could remember that even at a young age, she knew her mother would only "date" those guys to get her next fix. She had witnessed her mother having sex with some strange guy too many times that she had lost count.

She knew her mother hadn't been an addict all her life because she remembered her mother being healthy, happy and beautiful at one point but it all changed the moment she started to date a guy who was into heroin and introduced her to it.

Their lives had only gone downhill after that. Her mother stopped caring about her and started sleeping around, in order to get the money she needed to buy her next fix.

All Lennox could remember was seeing strange men coming and going all the time. The only time she was able to get away from all of it was when she was in school or at work.

Lennox was brought out of her thoughts when she heard some noise coming from the bedroom.

"Hey buddy," Lennox said from the doorway, as she saw Gavin sitting up and sleepily looking around the room. "You ready to get dressed and go to Lucia's?"

Gavin nodded as Lennox walked into the room, before laying back down and rolling onto his stomach while looking at her gather his and his brother's clothes along with waking his brother up.

After dressing Gavin and helping Christopher tie his shoes, Lennox picked Gavin up carrying him out the door with Christopher following behind her.

She walked across the parking lot and knocked on the first apartment on the right hand side corner.

"There's my little men," Lucia said opening the door before taking Gavin out of Lennox's arms and grabbing Christopher by the shoulder to walk them in. "Come on in while you wait for Maria."

Leaving Lennox to close the door behind her, as she sat both boys down at the table.

"Sit down and eat," Lucia said from the kitchen table where she had already sat both Christopher, who was already digging into his plate, and Gavin on his booster chair, so he could eat from his plate on the kitchen table.

Lennox was about to say she wasn't hungry when Lucia gave her the _"don't even think about it look"_ and pointed to the plate she had served and put on the table across from Gavin and next to Christopher.

"Eat," Lucia sternly said as she pointed at the plate again, once Lennox had sat down.

Not wanting to get a lecture from Lucia about how she was supposed to eat, Lennox grabbed the fork and started to slowly eat the eggs and sausage that Lucia had made.

Lennox had finished eating and was going to wash the plates when Maria walked out.

"Hey peanut," Maria said as she picked Gavin up and gave him a kiss on the cheek before setting him down on the floor and watching him run to the couch. Turning to Christopher who was still sitting at the table she gave him a kiss on the head and asking how her handsome boy was doing.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Maria asked.

"Yeah just let me wash these dishes," Lennox answered as she turned the water on.

"Leave it mija. I'll clean the dishes," Lucia said as she walked into the kitchen. "Go ahead and leave."

"Thanks Lucia. I'll make it up to you," Lennox stated as she turned the water off and walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it," Lucia answered waving her off.

Lennox walked towards Gavin and Christopher, who were sitting on the couch watching a cartoon on Nick Jr.

"Behave and be good boys for Lucia," Lennox said before kissing Gavin and Christopher on the head and following Maria out the door.

* * *

Lennox was cleaning the stove in the last house of the day, when Maria walked into the kitchen.

Maria started to mop the floor, while Lennox washed the dishes that were left in the sink after finishing with the stove.

"So there's a party tonight. Do you want to go?" Maria asked as she continued to mop the floor.

"I don't think so Ria," Lennox slowly answered as she placed the dishes on the drying rack.

Maria stopped mopping and looked at Lennox. "Why? Len, you haven't gone out since before you had Gavin and Christopher started school."

"I was pregnant before and now I have a two and a half year old and preschooler to take care of. That's why I don't go out." Lennox informed as she rolled her eyes and began to clean the counters.

Maria groaned. "You're no fun Len. Besides mom could take care of the boys."

"I'm not going to ask Lucia to take care of the boys in order for me to go to a party." Lennox said as she continued to clean the counter tops.

Lennox saw Maria open her mouth. "Let's just finishing cleaning so we can go home. So you can get ready and I can take care of Gavin before picking Christopher up from school."

* * *

When they got to the apartments Maria parked the car in the designated spot.

They stopped outside the apartment door. "Are you sure you don't want to go?" Maria asked as she took out the keys.

Lennox sighed. "Yes Ria, I'm sure I don't want to go."

"Fine then," Maria said as she opened the door.

As soon as she had stepped into the door Gavin had taken off running towards her; crashing and wrapping his little arms around her legs.

"Were you a good boy for Lucia?" Lennox asked Gavin as she picked him up.

He quickly nodded his head followed by an "uhuh".

She kissed his head before setting him down and looking over towards Lucia, who was standing by the kitchen table wiping her hands on a dish towel and smiling at her.

"How was work?"

Maria groaned from the couch where she was sitting next to Gavin, who had climbed onto the couch to continue watching TV.

Lennox snorted at Maria's response, "It was like any other day," Lennox answered. "Tiring."

Lucia gave them a sympathetic smile. "At least you don't work the weekends."

"Thank God for that," Maria said.

When Lennox didn't say anything they both turned to look at her.

Lennox sighed. "I actually have to work this weekend at the diner."

"Seriously?" Maria asked in disbelief. "You've been working there every weekend so far and on the days we come home early. Like yesterday for example."

"I know but that's what's helping me pay the rent and bills." Lennox said. "Besides I can't not pay Lucia for taking care of my boys."

"Don't worry about that mija," Lucia stated. "You know I don't mind looking after them. Besides I have some money in the bank and the money that Maria makes helps us pay the bills. So you save that money up so you can buy yourself some clothes that actually fit and some furniture."

Lennox knew that Lucia wasn't saying it to be mean but the reminder of the fact that she couldn't provide all the commodities that she would like for her boys made her heart sink. She knew that both her boys would have had a better life if she had placed them for adoption but she couldn't give her babies up. Call her selfish but she gave them what she could and they weren't dying of malnutrition but that was because Lucia would give them breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Most of the food they ate was because of Lucia with the occasional take out that Lennox bought from the fast food restaurants that were a couple of blocks away. It wasn't that she was lazy or didn't know how to cook, on the contrary she enjoyed it and was a good cook. It was just that the majority of the money she made went towards paying the bills and clothing for her boys. Money was tight as it was without adding bills and clothing to the mixture. So when she actually had some left over she would treat herself and her boys to a cheap meal.

Later that night, Lennox had already tucked her boys into bed. Before taking a shower to wash the day's work away.

She had barely gotten out of the shower when she heard someone knocking on her door. Quickly wrapping a towel around her hair and body, she left the bathroom.

Slowly opening the door, making sure her body was behind the door, she saw Lucia anxiously waiting for her to open the door.

"Didn't wake you did I?" Lucia asked once Lennox had opened the door fully.

"No. I had barely gotten out of the shower." Lennox informed noticing a bundle of clothing in Lucia's arms but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry mija, but Maria called and sent me to ask if you could go pick her up from the party she went to earlier. Apparently her friend had gotten a ride to pick Maria up and now their ride isn't anywhere to be found."

Lennox looked back towards the hallway leading to the bedroom.

"I can stay with the boys if you can do me that favor."

Lennox nodded and was about to turn to get changed, when Lucia stopped her.

"These are for you," Lucia said as she handed the bundle to Lennox. "Thought you could use some clothes that actually fit."

"Thanks," Lennox softly stated. "Let me just get changed."

* * *

As Lennox drove towards the address, belonging to the SOA clubhouse, she couldn't help but groan. _Why couldn't Maria have taken her car?_

The whole reason why she had denied accompanying Maria to the party at the clubhouse was because she didn't want to be in that crowd.

It's not that she was judging, it was just that she didn't want them to think she was someone to pass around and that she would willingly spread her legs. Sure the Sons had a reputation that preceded them, however, she wasn't one to judge before getting to know someone.

 _Unless given a reason_ she thought as she neared her destination.

Pulling into the parking lot, she noticed that the party was still in full swing even though it was close to midnight.

Sighing, she made her way out of the car and scanned the crowd for Maria. Outside the clubhouse was crowded with men in kuttes and scantily clad women.

 _This is the party she wanted me to come to? I would have never fit in here,_ she thought taking in the sight before her.

Lennox couldn't spot Maria anywhere outside. Making her way through the crowd and inside the clubhouse proved to be a difficult challenge. Her butt had been grabbed and slapped so many times to count as she passed through.

It's not that her clothes were revealing because they weren't. In fact they didn't show much of anything. They just actually fit, so her curves showed, instead of being baggy and hiding everything.

As soon as Lennox had stepped inside her nose had been attacked with the smell of weed, alcohol, sweat and sex. In fact she could see someone dressed in scantily clothes giving a guy head in the hallway that was across from what seemed like a kitchen.

She saw a guy behind the bar who seemed friendly enough to answer her question, since she didn't see Maria here either.

Making her way over, she was careful not to be bump into anyone.

 _It would be the end of the world if their drink gets spilled_ , she sarcastically thought as she saw someone with the tiniest dress on glare at another girl for bumping into her.

"Anything I can get you?"

She snapped her gaze towards the guy behind the bar who was leaning on his hands in front of her. She noticed that he wore the same kutte as everyone else over a black t- shirt. He had brown hair that stopped a couple of inches below his ears with a goatee and brown eyes. Looking at him she had to admit that he may not have been the best looking guy on the planet but he was still kind of cute.

"No, but could you tell me if you saw a girl about this high," Lennox asked as she held her hand two inches above her head. "With brown hair past her shoulders?"

He scanned the crowd behind her, "You just described about a third of the girls here."

She looked over her shoulder and groaned knowing that he was right. _I'm never going to find her._

Seeing her defeated expression he wanted to comfort her and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

"What's her name?"

"Maria," Lennox quickly answered hoping that he knew who she was talking about and where she could find her.

He shook his head before looking over her shoulder. "Hey Tig," he called out.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw a guy with curly black hair making his way towards them. He was intimidating and something about him screamed _"don't mess with me"_ but everyone here wearing that kutte had the same warning.

It was when she looked at his face that he realized that it was the same guy who was in the hallway earlier with a redhead on her knees in front of him.

"What?" Tig snapped. "I was just going to get laid man."

Lennox scrunched her nose, while the guy behind the bar rolled his eyes.

"You know a Maria or where she could find her?" the guy behind the bar questioned Tig.

Tig looked to his right where Lennox was standing.

Lennox could feel his gaze as he eyed her up and down. She turned to the side and looked at him, noticing that he had the same eye color as herself except his had an icy and crazy glint to them. However, blue wasn't an uncommon eye color so it didn't mean much.

"Saw her with Juice a little while ago," he said as he pointed towards the hallway.

Lennox looked towards the hallway, before moving away from the bar.

She felt someone grab her arm, which caused her to flinch as she had a flashback at what had happened the last time someone had grabbed her arm. She quickly turned around to see who had grabbed her.

"I can show you a _real_ good time," the same curly haired guy from before said.

Scrunching her nose up, she pulled her arm away. "No thanks," she replied before quickly walking away.

It didn't take very long for her to find Maria, since she was coming out of one of the rooms with a guy who sported a Mohawk and lightning tattoos on either side of his head.

"Hey, you came," Maria said as she walked towards her with who she assumed was Juice trailing behind her.

"Lucia told me you needed a ride," Lennox replied wanting to leave now that she had found Maria.

"Juice here was going to give me a ride, since I didn't know whether you were going to come or not," Maria said.

Lennox didn't know what to say besides "oh" and took in Maria's appearance for the first time. Her hair was messed up and her dress hugged her curves and stopped a little higher than mid- thigh. From her appearance, Lennox knew that Maria had slept with Juice since their clothes seemed a little disarrayed and they had come out of a room together.

The silence that had descended upon them was broken, as a blonde walked out of a room and walked their way.

"Hey, did your ride actually come?" the blonde asked Maria.

Lennox could tell she was a fake blonde since her roots were starting to show.

"Yeah, Kelsey, this is my friend Lennox," Maria said as she introduced them.

Lennox nodded in greeting.

"Could I get a ride with you?" Kelsey asked.

"Sure," Maria answered since she was the one who owned the car.

"Is there a bathroom I can use?" Lennox asked.

Hearing some muffled moans and grunts coming from the door across from them, Juice pointed to the door that Kelsey had come out of. "Another bathroom is in there."

"Thanks," Lennox said as she moved to walk over.

"We'll wait outside by the car," Maria called out.

Lennox gave her a thumbs up before going inside the room. She quickly made her way towards the bathroom. The sooner she did her business and got out, the better.

After finishing using the bathroom she quickly left the room and made her way down the hall. Maneuvering her way through towards the door, she felt someone staring at her, prompting her to look over her shoulder. Noticing a guy with slicked back blonde hair looking at her before raising the beer in his hand towards his mouth.

She pushed the door open and made her way outside. Seeing Maria and Kelsey waiting by the car had Lennox sighing in relief that she was finally going to go back home and get some sleep before her shift at the diner.

* * *

Jax had seen the blonde quickly making her way towards the door. He had to admit that she was really good looking with her innocent looks and blonde hair that was curled.

He made his way down the hall and into his old dorm room, which he had turned into his office. Instead of a bed and all the normal things a bedroom had. The room had a desk pushed against the wall, next to the door that led to the bathroom, and a couch on both sides of the room, one which pulled out into a bed, with a coffee table in the middle. Beside that the room was bare.

He sighed as he sat down on the couch. He rubbed his hands down his face. He glanced around the room when something caught his eye.

Standing up he walked towards the desk and then looked in the drawers. He heard someone open the door.

"What are ya looking for Jackie?" Chibs said as he entered the room.

Looking over his shoulder at Chibs he sighed. "The envelope with the money Nero gave me with our cut from Diosa."

Jax sighed and turned around to look at Chibs, "Did you move it?"

"I haven't been in here until now Jackie."

Jax sighed in frustration, knowing he shouldn't have let it out in the open, "Either one of the guys moved it or someone took it."

"Church?"

Jax nodded and sighed. "Yeah. We need to get to the bottom of this."

They made their way out of the room and into the main room. Jax heard Chibs call Church, as he made his way inside and sat down at the head of the table.

He hoped one of the guys had placed it somewhere else, otherwise he was going to search for whoever took it and make them see that no one stole from SAMCRO.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jax sat in his usual seat at the head of the table with Tig to his right, as SAA, and Opie to his left, as Vice President. Looking around the table at the confused faces of his "brothers", he decided to get straight to the point instead of dragging the situation out.

"Did any one of you go into my old dorm room?" Jax asked as he lit a cigarette.

Looking up, he saw them all shake their heads.

"Why?" Tig asked as he leaned forward, with his elbows resting on the table.

Jax took a hit from his cigarette, exhaling, before looking around the table at his brothers.

"Somebody went in there and stole the envelope which contained the clubs cut from Diosa," Jax said as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to the gavel.

As soon as the reason for the impromptu meeting had come out of his mouth, they had all started talking at the same time. Leaning back into his chair, Jax looked around the table as they were each having a conversation with one another on who could have taken the money.

Banging the gavel, the conversations stopped, and Jax looked around as he leaned forward.

"Did any of you see anyone go in there?" Jax asked.

Jax saw them all shake their heads, except for Juice who had begun to shake his head before stopping and intently looking at the table in front of him.

"Juice," Jax calmly started. "Did _you_ see anyone go in there?"

Juice looked up at his president and looked around the room, before nodding.

"Who did you see going into the room?" Jax asked as he intently stared at Juice.

Juice sighed. "Maria's friend went in there to use the bathroom."

"You know her name?"

"Uh yeah. Maria introduced her as Lennox." Juice said as he looked at Jax.

"Who the hell in their right mind names their kid Lennox?" Tig asked as he looked around the room.

"I don't know who the hell in their right mind names their kid Fawn," Chibs retorted as he looked at Tig, who shrugged before leaning back in his seat as the room filled with chuckles at their brother's expense.

Jax let a smile cross his features as he took in the scene in front of him, before looking back at Juice.

"Know her last name?"

Juice shook his head. "No but it shouldn't be too hard to get information on her." Juice said as he looked around the room. "Besides she lives in the same apartment buildings as Maria."

Jax nodded. "Get whatever information you can get on her."

Just as Jax was going to bang the gavel to signal that the meeting was over, Juice spoke up.

"Lennox wasn't the only one to go in there. Kelsey walked out while we were in the hallway." Juice said.

Jax looked around the room before setting his gaze back on Juice. "Get the information on Maria's friend and we'll pay Kelsey a visit tomorrow," Jax said before banging the gavel.

They all slowly made their way out of the room. As they made their way into the main room, some may have been thinking about getting laid but they were all thinking that they were going to find out who took the money.

* * *

The trip to Kelsey's the next day had been pointless. She had sworn that she hadn't seen or taken anything and consented to them searching the place. Juice and Opie searched every nook and cranny which only resulted in them coming up empty handed.

As they left Kelsey walked them out looking rather smug, at the fact that they hadn't found anything. Until they pointed out that she had to clean up the mess they had made while turning out every drawer and cabinet.

They all climbed into the van, since they didn't want to bring any attention to themselves, before taking off in the direction pointed out would take them towards Lennox's.

"Do you know which apartment it is," Jax questioned Juice as they parked across the street.

Juice shook his head, "But we're about to find out. Here she comes," he pointed out the blonde in a light blue and white waitress uniform walking down the street.

"Let's go," Jax stated opening the door prompting them to follow him out of the van and across the street.

"You Lennox?" he questioned causing her to look up like a deer caught in headlights as she took in the kutte on their backs.

"Can I help you?" she softly answered fidgeting with the keys in her hand.

"We need to have a little a talk," Jax explained motioned towards the closed gate. "Mind if we do this somewhere private? Don't really feel like having nosy neighbors calling the cops."

* * *

Lennox could feel her heart race and her palms start to sweat as she opened the gate and passed by them leading the way towards her apartment. She didn't know what they had to talk about but whatever it was she knew it wasn't going to be good.

"What's this about?" she questioned as she saw them look around the barren living room taking in the beat up second hand dinner table.

"You were at the after church party last night," the same blonde with the slick backed hair stated more than questioned.

Lennox nodded and nervously glanced around the room.

"We know you picked up Maria and Kelsey," he said as he crossed his arms. "We also know you went into a dorm room to use the bathroom and something of ours went missing."

"I didn't steal anything," Lennox answered looking at the blonde. "I just went in to use the bathroom and left."

"Mind if we take a look around the place," he questioned not waiting for her to answer as he motioned for them to search the place.

"Look I didn't take anything and whatever is missing isn't here," she stated trying to sound firm and not scared even though she was scared out of her wits at what they would do.

"Jax," she heard someone call out and the blonde in front of her moved towards the voice as someone knocked on the door a few seconds later.

"Roy," Lennox greeted at the balding and graying man who served as her landlord stood in front of her.

"Rent is past due," Roy answered.

"I know," she sighed. "I just need until the end of the week to have the money."

"That's what you said last week," he informed her. "I can't keep letting you slide."

"I know but I just paid Gavin's hospital bill so I'm really tight on money right now but I get paid next week and I'll pay you then," Lennox explained hoping he would hold on until Friday.

"I'm sorry girlie but I've let you slide too much. I need the money," Roy said shaking his head.

"I don't have it all. The best I can do is pay half now and pay the rest when I get paid."

"Listen I know you're a good girl and you're working hard to raise your two boys," he informed her. "But I can't have a tenant that isn't going to pay the rent on time. I let it slide the last couple of months because I know how hard it was and Lucia vouched for you like she did when you got the place but I can't continue doing that anymore."

"Are you kicking me out?" Lennox questioned knowing his answer before he even said it.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," He softly said. "Pay what you can today and the rest you can use to find someplace else."

Lennox sighed nodding before moving towards her purse taking the money out and handing it to him, "When do I have to be out by."

"I'll give you 'til next Tuesday," he answered before turning to take his leave. "Take care of yourself and those boys girlie."

Lennox softly closed the door leaning her forehead against the wood. Not knowing how she was going to be able to save up enough money in a week to find another place.

* * *

Jax had walked towards where he had heard Opie call him when he heard someone knock on the door. He knew he should have told her to just ignore it but she seemed scared enough to not say anything about the visitors she had.

"Find anything?" he questioned from the bathroom doorway not taking notice of the envelope Opie held in his hand until he held it up.

Jax took the envelope from him before looking inside to see all of the cash was there, So she was lying about not taking anything," he stated looking up at Opie and Juice, who had made his way out of the bedroom, before shaking his head and moving to go and confront her.

Only stopping to hear the conversation happening between her and whoever was at the door.

"So that's why you took the money," he stated as soon as she had closed the door. Causing her to whirl around. "You can quit the innocent act we found what we were looking for."

* * *

"I swear I didn't take that. I don't know how that got here but I didn't take it," Lennox answered looking between the envelope and the three leather wearing men.

"Well if you didn't take it then what's it doing at your place," the blonde whose name she now knew was Jax retorted before stuffing the envelope inside his kutte.

"I don't know how it got here but I didn't take it," she explained looking at the three of them. "I know it's hard to believe but it wasn't me."

"Yeah it is because if it wasn't you who took the money then how'd it end up here in the bathroom."

Lennox was at a loss for words because from their perspective and given how her place looked. Everything pointed to her being a liar and thief which only added to the frustration she was feeling knowing she had to find somewhere else to live.

"You can keep denying it but the fact that we found it here in your bathroom in your bag is evidence enough that you stole from us," Jax explained.

"That's not my bag," Lennox said as she noticed the bag in the hands of the really tall guy with a beard and beanie.

Before he could argue there was a knock on the door and she went to open it before they could say anything.

"Hey Len," Maria said as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. "I know you're tired from work but we're waiting on you to eat and you know how the boys get."

"Yeah ," she said looking over her shoulder at the three leather clad men before turning back towards the brunette. "I'll be there in five let me just change out of this."

"Is somebody in there," Maria whispered trying to catch a glimpse.

"No," Lennox answered blocking her view. "Don't be silly. I'll be there in five or less."

"Okay," Maria slowly said before turning around to start walking away. Turning on her heel to face her once more. "By the way Kelsey called. She wanted to know if you've seen her bag. She must have left it here when she used the bathroom before you drove her home. It's a black leather handbag."

"I'll check the bathroom if not it might be in the car," she answered before closing the door as Maria walked away.

"I told you I didn't steal it and that it wasn't my bag," Lennox stated turning around crossing her arms. "You want to be mad or blame someone. Blame that bleached blonde bimbo."

* * *

"Sorry," Jax said before motioning for the other two to follow him out.

"So what do we do now?" Opie questioned as they made their way towards the van.

"We pay another visit to that bleached blonde bimbo," Jax answered quoting Lennox before turning towards Juice. "I still want you to look into her. Get all the info you can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites on this. It really means a lot to know you're enjoying this. I hope you'll enjoy the update and I hope you guys have a safe and great weekend.**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Only took me two days but I got the info you wanted," Juice stated walking into the club's main room stopping besides Jax, who stood at the bar.

"What did you find?" Jax questioned before taking a swig from the beer bottle in front of him.

"She's got a clean record for the most part," Juice informed leaning against the bar. "Never been to jail, no speeding tickets. Nothing."

"So she's got no criminal history," Jax said finishing his beer.

"Nope but she's got ties with someone who does," Juice replied fiddling with his rings.

"She does?" Jax questioned turning to face him. "Who does she have ties with? Someone from the club?"

Juice nodded before glancing towards the game of pool, "Yeah and you won't believe who."

* * *

"How was school today?" Lennox asked her son as they walked home. "Did you have fun?"

"Uhuh," he said eating his shaved ice before looking up at her. "We watched a movie."

"Really? Which one?" she questioned grabbing his hand making sure the street was clear before crossing it.

"Finding Nemo."

"Did you like it?" She questioned getting her keys out of her pocket being careful not to spill the shaved ice she had bought for her other son.

Christopher nodded before telling her all about it as she was about to open the gate before she took notice of the man sat on a motorcycle across the street. As soon as she had made eye contact he stood up and started to make his way towards them. Prompting her to quickly open the gate letting her son pass through.

"Are you Lennox?" he questioned before she could close the door behind her.

"Who wants to know?" she retorted recognizing him from the party she picked Maria up from.

"This your son?" he asked looking down at Christopher.

"Yes," she softly said before taking notice of Lucia in the doorway of her apartment.

"Go with Lucia Topher and give this to your brother," Lennox told him handing him the small cup before watching him make his way to Lucia. Turning to face the man with the curly black hair and goatee. "If this is about the money. I thought we established that I didn't steal it."

"No. This isn't about the money," he answered. "This about something else. Something more personal."

"Look I'm not going to sleep with you," Lennox said hugging herself and shrinking away from him.

"It's not that either," he quickly stated. "I want to help you find some place to live. I know you're getting evicted from this place."

"Did your friends tell you that?" Lennox questioned shaking her head. "I'm capable of finding someplace and why would you want to help me? You don't even know me."

"I know your name is Lennox Jameson Trager," he answered. "You were born in Nevada to Olivia Carmichael and Alex Trager. You've never met your father."

She looked at him in shock not knowing how he could possibly know that.

"I'm not a stalker the only reason I know is because Jax had Juice looked into you and they thought I should know what they had found out," he explained not tearing his gaze from her.

"Why?" she softly questioned looking down at the floor.

"Because I'm Alex Trager," he answered. "I'm your father."

Lennox felt as if someone had pulled the rug from under feet. She didn't know what to say or if she could form any words. All she could do was watch as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet before he showed her his driver's license.

"I know this is shocking. I was shocked when I found out earlier today," he said putting his wallet back in his pocket. "But I just wanted to get to know you and offer my help."

"You hit on me," she blurted out causing him to wince.

"Yeah I didn't know who you were then. I'm sorry," he answered. "But like I said I know you're getting evicted from this place. So if there's anything I can do to help just let me know. I have a house in Charming that isn't really used. You can stay there if you want."

"What's in it for you?" she questioned before clearing her throat.

"I just want to get to know you and your kids. Besides I know you could use the help and that house is just going to waste." He explained. "Think about it and when you decide, you know where to find me or at least your friend knows."

Lennox nodded and watched him walk back towards his bike before she let the door close behind her and made her way towards Lucia's apartment. Looking towards the street when she heard the roar of the motorcycle. Watching him until the bike disappeared.

"What did Tig want?" Maria questioned as she leaned on the door jamb.

"He offered me a place to stay," Lennox answered as Maria stepped aside to let her in.

"Why would he do that? You have your apartment," Maria stated.

"I actually have to find someplace to live by next Tuesday," Lennox informed her waiting for the lecture that she knew was coming as soon as Maria told her mother. Which didn't take long.

"Why didn't you tell us? You know we would have helped so you could make rent on time. Lucia said as Lennox stared at the table as if it was the most interesting thing. "You know you can stay here with us,"

"Besides why would Tig offer you a place to stay?" Maria questioned her. "You're not sleeping with him are you?"

"No," Lennox quickly shot down as she looked up at them. "I'm not sleeping with him and I didn't tell you because I don't want to burden you with this. You've already done and do a lot for me. I can't rely on you to save me all the time."

Lennox sighed pressing the palm of her hands into her eyes, "He offered me a place to stay because apparently he's my father," she explained setting her hands in front of her. "He barely found out today and he wants to get to know me and the kids. So he offered his house to me because apparently it isn't really used and he knows I'm getting evicted because his friends told him."

"Wait what?" Maria questioned disbelievingly.

So Lennox explained everything from the beginning and when she was finished the three of them sat in silence except for the sound coming from the living room where her boys sat watching TV.

"You should know something before you make your decision on whether you take his offer or not," Maria said looking at her. "I don't know how or when but all I know is that one of Tig's daughters died and the other one doesn't want anything to do with him. So I guess he offered you his house and wants to get to know you because he feels like you're his chance at having a family outside of the club."

"I've seen the way he looks at the other guys when they're with their families and even though he tries to put a façade up. I know he's upset because he doesn't have that," Maria explained.

"But that shouldn't be why you choose to accept his offer," Lucia chimed in looking at her. "If you decide that it's what is best for you and your boys. Then we'll support you in your decision but you shouldn't decide to move to Charming because you feel bad for him or because you don't want to feel like a burden to us."

"Exactly. You and your boys are our family too," Maria stated. "So think about it and we're here to support you no matter what you decide."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Any luck finding a place?" Lucia questioned as they sat around the dining table.

Lennox shook her head, "No they're all out of my price range and if by chance I can afford it I would be left with even less than now after rent and bills," she sighed picking at the place mat. "There's no way I'm going to be able to find a place by tomorrow."

"You know you're always welcomed to stay here with us," Lucia stated while Maria nodded in agreement.

"Mom and I can go back to sharing a room and you can stay in the other with the boys," Maria chimed in. "It's small but you won't be out on the streets or in a town you don't know."

"I can't put either of you out of your room and I know you want to help but I don't want to burden you with taking me and my kids in," Lennox explained feeling guilty that she was turning down their help but she couldn't make the small apartment even smaller by adding three more people to it.

"Where are you going to go then? With that Tig guy Maria said? Sure he's your father but you don't know anything about him. What if it's just a name coincidence and he isn't even your father?" Lucia questioned trying to stay calm but Lennox's stubbornness was wearing her patience.

"It's not just you anymore. You have to think about your kids and how your decisions will affect them. Put your stubbornness and pride aside and accept our help. You basically live here anyways," she pointed out looking at the blonde who refused to meet her eyes. "Ay dios mio, Lennox no matter how much you want to deny it and the hardest you try. We all know you can't raise those kids on your own."

"Mom," Maria warned looking between the two women sitting across from each other and in the direction of the living room where the boys were.

"Maybe if you contacted Gavin's dad he could help you out financially," Lucia suggested.

"No," Lennox stated shaking her head. "I'm not asking him for anything. I left because he wasn't cut out to be a family man. I don't need his help and he sure as hell isn't going to give it willingly and the last thing I want or need is a court battle."

"Well if you won't accept the help offered. What are you going to do? Live on the streets or some shelter while you get on your feet and save up for your own place? Which who knows how long that will be since you don't make enough money as it is and you really can't afford to get another shitty job," Lucia argued.

"Mom," Maria warned looking at her mother and Lennox. "I think it's better if we all just cool off and not say anymore because you're both starting to get heated and this won't end well."

"You're right," Lennox agreed without looking away from Lucia. "I'm going to be late for my shift at the diner and I can't afford to get fired and have to look for another shitty job like your mom said. After all I'm already doing a shitty job at being a mother."

She stood up and left the dining table before kissing her boys and taking her leave.

Closing the gate behind her, she knew that what Lucia had said wasn't meant in a malicious way and she hadn't exactly said she was a bad mother. It was said so she could accept their help offer but she just couldn't do it. Maybe she was too prideful and stubborn but she had managed just fine to raise her kids so far.

She was trying her hardest and her best to do right by both of them. It just wasn't easy when it came to raising two kids on a single income that wasn't great.

* * *

"What time do you get out of here?"

"Not anytime soon," Lennox answered pouring the older man in a suit's coffee. Before turning around to take her leave.

"How about you leave a little early," he said grabbing her wrist keeping her from leaving. "Me and you could have a real good time if you do."

"No thanks," Lennox answered pulling away from him.

"I'll pay you. Looks like you could use the money if you're working in a place like this," he said looking her up and down. Taking in the beaten up pair of shoes she wore and the diner she worked in.

"No thanks," Lennox stated once more before turning around.

Silently cursing that there wasn't anyone in the place besides herself and the guy. Her co-worker Johnny had left at around ten in order to make it to the hospital to be with his girlfriend, who was in labor, but now she was regretting telling him to go and that she would cover for him until closing.

"Maybe I'm coming about this the wrong way," Mr. Pushy in a suit said as he grabbed her arm, turning her around, causing her to drop the coffee pot. They both looked down at the mess. "But I wasn't really asking. And now you really owe me for ruining my suit and shoes."

"Like I said before no thanks," she answered trying to pull away but only causing him to tighten his grip. "I didn't ruin anything. You're the one who grabbed me causing me to drop the pot."

It seemed the more she struggled the harsher his grip became before he started walking them backwards towards the booth. Lennox could feel the panic rise within her as she felt the table hit her lower back and he pulled both of her arms behind her back.

"If you won't give in willingly," he said. "I'll guess I'll just have to take what I want."

"Get off me," she said through gritted teeth as she squirmed away from him.

"The more you fight the worse it'll be," he answered trapping her against the table with his body while the hand not keeping her arms behind her back started unbuttoning her uniform.

Lennox tried bucking him off but felt his arousal only grow more causing her to abruptly stop her movements.

"You like that don't you," He said trailing his finger down her neck before tracing her collar bone.

Felling him loosen his grip on her she took it as her opportunity and kneed him. Quickly pushing him off and making a run for it behind the counter. Hearing him groaning and the distant sound of motorcycles coming closer.

Just about to make it behind the counter, she felt herself being tackled to the floor.

"Doesn't feel so good does it," she heard him say as he started pushing the skirt of her uniform up. "I was trying to be a nice but you just couldn't let me could you."

"Nice guys don't rape women," she gritted out before she felt his weight lift off her. Only for her to be flipped over onto her back before his weight settled against her once more.

"It wouldn't have to be if you'd just give but no," he said gripping her throat. Causing her to claw at his hands. "What happened to the customer is always right huh? To aiming to please and service them."

She could feel him tighten his grip on her throat. Not enough to cut off her oxygen but enough pressure to panic her and cause her to desperately claw at his hands.

"Get off me," she choked out desperately clawing at any part of him, as his grip started to tighten.

Lennox was too focused on trying to get him off her that she didn't hear the sound of the chime ring as someone entered the diner. She managed to claw at his face before his weight was forcefully lifted off her. Quickly turning onto her side as she breathed deeply before shakily buttoning her uniform up.

Looking up as she heard grunts she saw the profile of the same slicked back blonde hair man who had come to her home a week ago.

"You okay?" he questioned once he had turned completely towards her. Holding his hand out to help her up.

"Yeah," she softly said pulling her skirt, which was bunched up dangerously close to showing her underwear, once she was standing down. Smoothing her uniform down and trying to fix her hair before she looked towards where the grunts had come from.

Seeing the same curly haired man holding a beaten and bloody guy against the same corner booth she had been held against moments ago.

"Did you really think you could hurt my kid and get away with it," Lennox heard him fiercely say before landing one last punch and letting him drop. Before he looked over towards where she was standing. "You okay sweetheart?"

Lennox didn't bother answering him as she quickly closed the distance between them before throwing her arms around him. Knowing she had caught him off guard, by the way his body tensed, before he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't know to think about what would have happened if you hadn't shown up," she whispered feeling the reality sink in before the floodgates opened and she felt herself begin to cry.

"Shhh, it's okay sweetheart," he soothingly said as he held the back of her head with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "You're okay that's all that matters."

"Pick that piece of shit off the floor and clean up the mess," she heard someone say as she was walked backwards away from the scene.

"You're okay sweetheart," she heard him softly say while trying to soothe her. "You're safe with me and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Her only response was to hug him harder wishing he had been there for her when she was in a similar situation. Only she knew that if he had been she wouldn't have had Christopher.

"How'd you find me?" Lennox softly questioned not letting go of him but looking up at him.

"Juice, but we were on our way home and decided to make a pit stop," he answered smoothing her hair back and wiping her remaining tears away. Before looking over his shoulder only stepping back when he was sure the mess had been picked up and cleared away. "Get your things, I'm taking you home."

"Thanks for being there back at the diner and for the ride home," Lennox said as he walked her to the gate.

"When I said home I meant Charming," he answered running his hands through his curly hair. "I'm not going to leave my kid and grandkids out here. So get whatever you really need and want to take packed up. Then we'll get the kids and head to Charming."

Lennox was still emotionally drained from the diner but even if she hadn't been. She knew she couldn't argue against him because his tone and facial expression left no room for argument. After the night that she had, she couldn't find it in herself to mind or argue anymore.

"There isn't much but it was home, at least it was as much of a home as it could be given the circumstances," Lennox explained to him before opening the door and stepping aside to let him in.

* * *

Tig stepped inside and looked around the barren living room. Taking in the second hand dining table that had seen better days.

When Jax had broken the news and informed him about where she was living. He thought the neighborhood was the only thing shitty about her living conditions. At least that was the case until he actually saw the inside of the place.

She was struggling and he could see that but he also knew that she was trying her best. He just felt like he should have found out about her sooner but he also knew it wouldn't have made a difference since he wasn't really there for the daughters he knew about.

In their eyes he had been a shitty father. Never there, with the occasional visit before those sporadic visits stopped completely. Although it wasn't because he didn't want to see them. It was because he wanted to keep them away from the life he lived. He didn't want anything happening to them because of the club.

However, he still lost both of his kids. One tragically passed away while the other didn't want anything to do with him. He had lost hope of knowing and seeing his grandkids grow. Until he found out about the blonde standing in front of him.

The youngest of his children and the one who probably had it the hardest in life. Yet the way she looked at him wasn't the way Fawn had. Lennox's eye were filled with hope and uncertainty of hat was to come. While Fawn had just looked at him in anger and hate.

But the look that still haunted him was Dawn's. Her look had been one of a terrified child awaiting her daddy to save her. Something he wasn't able to do and for that he had lost both of his girls.

"I know it's crappy and bare but it's a roof over our heads," Lennox said pulling him out of his reverie. He watched her shuffle her weight from foot to foot in embarrassment.

"You're trying your best and your hardest to provide for those boys singlehandedly," Tig answered before motioning around. "Material things aren't important as long as you're being the best mom you can."

She gave him a small smile, "I'll pack the few belongings we have and then I'll get the kids."

He nodded and watched her quickly make her way into what he assumed was the only bedroom.

* * *

Lennox quickly slid the closet door open grabbing the largest duffle bag she owned. Before she began to pull clothes off of hangers, folding them quickly and placing them in the bag.

She had managed to pack the boy's wardrobe and the little clothes she had into the duffle. Only needing the second bag for the clothes that didn't fit and the second pair of shoes her boy's had.

Lennox turned around, pausing as she took in the blankets and air mattress on the floor. Before folding the blankets and pulling the plug from the air mattress to deflate it.

She was pushing on the mattress to get the rest of the air out when she heard a throat clearing.

* * *

Tig saw her look up with wide eyes like a little kid who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Causing him to realize he had missed so much of her life already. Twenty-three years of her life.

"Ready whenever you are," he stated watching as she quickly rolled the air mattress up and tied it. Before getting up and checking the room.

"I just need to get some things from the bathroom," she said before hurrying out of the room.

With everything packed the room was completely bare, with the exception of two duffel bags, a small Spiderman backpack and the air mattress. Which he promptly picked up before turning around.

"Here let me help you," Lennox said grabbing one of the duffle bags and the Spiderman backpack before turning back around and making her way toward the front door with him in tow.

Tig watched as Rat quickly left the van as soon as Lennox had stepped through the gate. Through narrowed eyes he watched the interaction between the two.

Seeing Lennox acting bashful around one of his brother's, let alone Rat, had him feeling like he needed to lock her up and throw away the key. He didn't need her getting involved with anyone in the club because even though they were his brothers and he trusted them with his life. He didn't trust them with his little girl's heart especially not when he could see the brokenness inside her and with her two children involved. He couldn't risk losing her over a broken heart, not when he had barely found her.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Maria softly questioned after opening the door and holding the towel on her head. "I thought you weren't out of work until midnight."

"I closed early," Lennox answered turning around as she heard footsteps approaching.

"What's Tig doing here?" Ria whispered while quickly taking the towel from her head and checking a certain Puerto Rican.

"Are the kids sleeping?" Lennox asked before stepping inside as Maria let them in.

"Yeah, why? What's going on?"

"What about Lucia?" Lennox replied not answering Maria.

"She's in the room but what's going on?" Ria slowly uttered looking between both the blonde and the curly haired biker.

"I'm moving out of my apartment," Lennox answered.

"Now? I know you're lease is up in the morning but you're seriously moving right now?" Ria questioned looking at her as if she were crazy. "It's practically the middle of the night Len. Where the hell are you going to go?"

Lennox turned to look at Tig before looking at Maria, who finally realized why the biker was there.

"You're moving to Charming with him," the brunette said pointing at the curly haired biker as if he wasn't even there. "But you barely know him."

"He's my dad," Lennox answered looking at the man in question before turning towards the Latina. "Like you always say you're abuelita used to say 'aprovecha en vida a tus padres, que cuando no los tengas, desearás tener sólo un minuto para decirles cuantos los quieres y la falta que te hacen.' I can't do that with my mother but I don't want to waste the chance that I have to do it with my dad."

"Ugh, I hate it when you get all sentimental with the sayings," Ria said crossing her arms, causing Lennox to softly laugh. "But I must admit your Spanish has improved greatly. You can basically pass as one of us."

"What's going on?" Lucia questioned walking into the room.

"She's here for the kids," Ria answered.

"Okay but what is he doing here?"

"He's helping me get them," Lennox intervened turning towards Lucia. "This is Alex my dad and I'm moving out of my place and into his in Charming."

"What?" Lucia questioned in disbelief.

"Mom," Ria warned placing her hand on her mother's arm. "Let it go. The kids are in my room."

Lennox nodded before motioning for Tig to follow her while Maria led Lucia towards the kitchen.

"She means well," Lennox explained as she stopped outside of Maria's room. "She can just be a bit overbearing. Especially when it come to the kids."

"Don't worry about it," he answered before motioning for her to go ahead.

Lennox moved into the room and towards the bed where both her boys slept before turning towards Tig. Only to see him rooted to his spot by the door.

"They don't bite. At least Topher doesn't, Gavin's just getting over that stage," she joked softly laughing before abruptly stopping. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," he answered before clearing his throat. "Let's get the boys and head home."

* * *

 **There you have it the next installment to Rags to Leather. I hope you guys liked/loved it as much as you have the past chapters. If there were any mistakes I apologize I did try to proofread it and fix all the mistakes but some may have managed to escape. If that's the case then I apologize but i hope that didn't hinder you from enjoying the chapter. With that said I hope you guys have a fun and safe weekend.**

 **In case you guys are wondering the quote loosely translates to: "Take advantage of your parents in life because when they're gone, you'll wish you had a minute to tell them how much you love them and how much you need them."**

 **So how did you guys like the update? What do you think will happen now? Any suggestions?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the wait. I had about half written but then life got complicated so i couldn't finish writing the chapter. So i apologize for not updating sooner. But i hope this makes up for it. Anyways i tried to go back and fix any grammar mistakes but a few may have slipped. So i apologize ahead for any mistakes you see but i hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Lennox woke up the next morning disoriented when she couldn't recognize the room she was in. Before the events of the previous night flashed through her memory, causing her to quickly sit up and check on her kids who were soundly asleep next to her.

Looking around the room, she noticed the walls were a light gray and the furniture was black. It was bare except for the dresser against the wall on the right side of the door, the night stand next to the bed, an empty bookshelf next to the window on the right side of the room and the closet on the left side of the room.

Sitting back against the head board of the bed she looked down at her sleeping boys and wondered if she had made the right decision to up and move them to a town they didn't know. Not to mention with a man they didn't know. She knew it was going to take some time for them to adjust to their new surroundings but she hoped the decision she had made was the right and best one for her and her boys.

Lennox looked up as she heard the door open to find a startled Tig standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I just wanted to check in on you and the boys," he whispered not making a move to come any closer into the room.

"It's okay," Lennox whispered back before looking between the boys and Tig. "They're still asleep but they'll be waking up any second."

"At least Gavin will," she added as an afterthought. "Christopher takes a little coaxing to wake up in the mornings."

"Not a morning person then is he," Tig stated from the doorway looking at the sleeping boys.

"Not really but that's how most kids are," Lennox answered softly running her fingers in Gavin's hair.

"There's coffee in the kitchen if you want any," Tig said breaking the silence that had set between them.

"Thank you," Lennox replied before moving off the bed being careful not wake up her boys. But failed when Gavin sat up in bed before sleepily looking around for her.

He spotted Tig in the doorway before he spotted her, reaching for her once he did. Looking back at Tig once he was in his mother's arms.

Lennox watched her son and the man who was her father stare at each other, as she started to close the distance between them.

"This is Gavin… Gavin Alexander," Lennox slowly said watching Tig's reaction before looking at her son and pointing at Tig. "Gavin, that's mommy's daddy. He's your grandpa."

"You named him after me?" Tig questioned softly.

"I figured if I didn't know my father, my son could at least hold a little piece of him by sharing the same name," Lennox answered sheepishly. "And I liked the name and how it flowed."

"Why didn't you use the name for Christopher?" Tig asked clearing his throat.

"I don't know, I guess I just chose Nolan since his first name was long already," Lennox replied honestly. "But they share the same last name. The only piece I share and knew of you."

"I don't know what to say but thank you," Tig answered feeling his emotions getting the best of him. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you from the beginning."

"It doesn't matter," Lennox said. "What matters is that you're here now and that you'll be there for my kids as well."

"I will be," he promised wholeheartedly. Knowing that this was a promise he could keep.

Lennox watched from the kitchen island as Tig interacted with Gavin, who had warmed up to the curly haired biker in the walk from the room to the kitchen. Gavin sat on Tig's lap, while he sat at the kitchen table, while she prepared some breakfast for them.

"We can go get some more groceries after breakfast," Tig announced looking up at her from his grandson. "That way you can get a tour of the town."

He watched as she nodded before going back to chopping ingredients before they heard a voice call out for her.

"Can you keep an eye on this," Lennox said pointing at the pan she had on the stove before quickly leaving the kitchen.

He stayed seated for a couple of more seconds before he shifted Gavin and walked towards the stove. Occasionally stirring the onions she had there.

Hearing voices, he turned around just as Lennox and Christopher were entering. Christopher had slightly the same response as his brother. The only difference was that he whispered into Lennox's ear, after she had leaned down towards him, to which she nodded causing the little boy to smile at him before whispering to Lennox again.

"He wants to know if it's okay if he hugs you and calls you Grandpa," Lennox informed him as he stirred the onions before he turned them off and turned towards mother and son once more.

Tig watched the little boy who looked at him expectantly with big blue eyes that matched his mother and brother's as well as his own.

"I'd like that," he answered before the little boy crashed into him barely reaching his waist.

Tig rested his hand on Christopher's head before crouching down allowing the little boy to properly hug him. Causing a whirlwind of emotions to stir before he caught the teary eyed stare of the blonde. Motioning for her to join in on the hug.

He had spent the last three years grieving the loss of his daughters and the chance at being a part of a family and seeing his grandkids grow. But here he was getting emotional over having his grandkids and daughter hug him. As realization that this was his second chance to have the family he thought he had lost sunk in. He knew he was going to do whatever it took to keep them safe and be there for them.

* * *

"Mama look," Gavin said pointing towards his brother, who was barely holding onto two boxes of cereal.

"Topher, I think one box is enough," she said taking the boxes and putting them back. "We can always buy more when we run out."

"But I want them now," the little boy answered moving to grab them again.

"We already have cereal in the cart," Lennox explained retaking the boxes from him and putting them back on the shelf.

"But I don't want that one," he replied grabbing the boxes. "I want these."

"Those mama," Gavin inputted reaching towards his brother from his seat in the cart.

"Boys, you chose the one in the cart," Lennox explained. "We can get these next time."

"No mama. Those. Now," Gavin argued wrinkling his brow as he crossed his little arms.

"No," Lennox stated firmly not believing they were arguing against her.

"What's going on?" Tig questioned looking at the boys who were scowling at their mother.

"They want that type of cereal which is all _sugar_ ," Lennox answered pointing at the boxes in Topher's arms. "When they already picked one and I said no because it's just going to go to waste."

"Which one do you boys really want?" Tig asked looking at both of them.

"All three," Topher answered walking towards the cart, standing on his tip toes to place the cereal into the cart. Only for his mother to stop him by taking them again.

"You can only pick one. So choose wisely," Lennox stated holding the boxes.

"No all three," Topher argued.

"Yeah three," Gavin nodded.

"No. One," Lennox answered. "So pick which one you take."

"I want all three," he said before turning to Tig. "Right grandpa, I can have all three?"

Tig looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked between the blonde raising her eyebrow at him and the two boys were innocently looking at him.

"Choose wisely Tigger." A female voice said causing them to turn around.

"Gemma. Hey," Tig greeted before noticing the older woman look between the four of them. "This is my daughter Lennox and my grandkids Christopher and Gavin."

"So this is the daughter and grandkids" Gemma questioned before holding out her hand. "Gemma Teller-Morrow."

"Lennox Trager, nice to meet you Gemma," she answered shaking the other woman's hand.

"You should bring them to the dinner tonight. Introduce them to the club," Gemma stated looking at Tig before turning back towards Lennox. "You know how to cook and bake?"

"Yes," Lennox answered looking at her father before returning her gaze on the older woman.

"Good then you can bring dessert and help in the kitchen," Gemma replied turning around and walking out of the aisle.

"You just had your first encounter with former SAMCRO queen," Tig informed before nudging her to continue moving. "So what are you making for dessert?"

* * *

"Do you think this is enough?" Lennox questioned as she pushed a stray strand of hair out of her flour stained face.

"Sweetheart this is enough to feed an army," Tig answered taking in the assortment of baked goods laid out on cooling racks around the kitchen. Before wiping some flour from her cheeks. "You should go get ready it's almost time to leave if we want to stay off of Gemma's shit list."

"Okay, let me just bathe the boys and get them ready."

"Already taken care of," Tig answered. "I hope you don't mind but it's just you we're waiting on."

"Thank you," Lennox stated before leaving him in the kitchen.

* * *

"You look fine," Tig assured her as the blonde fixed her hair before smoothing the dress she was wearing down.

"Are you sure?" Lennox questioned looking down at what she was wearing. "I can go and change."

Tig looked at what she was wearing and even though she looked beautiful. He had half a mind to lie and agree she should change but seeing the uncertain and self-conscious look on her face stopped him.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," he answered feeling his heart swell when she smiled leaving behind the unsure and self-conscious demeanor. Becoming more confident in herself and standing a little straighter.

Seeing that made him wonder just exactly what she had been through to cause her to act like that. She was a young and truly beautiful young woman who had to raise two boys on her own. He just hoped that he could help build her confidence and make her see that she wasn't on her own anymore.

* * *

Lennox smoothed the dress down before making sure her boys were still presentable. Smoothing her hair down just before Tig opened the front door.

"About damn time you got here," Gemma said as soon as they walked into the kitchen and dining area. "Jax is out back with the boys."

"Do you need help getting the rest of it?" Tig questioned setting the packaged desserts on the counter.

"I think I've got it," Lennox replied setting the ox in her hand down.

Tig nodded before motioning for the boys to follow him, "Come on I got some people you need to meet."

"Behave," Lennox called out after the boys before turning only to be a part of a stare down with the older woman.

"I'm going to go get the rest of the boxed up desserts," Lennox uttered softly pointing behind her before quickly turning around and fleeing Gemma's stare.

She hadn't even been in the same room as Gemma for more than five minutes and she was already contemplating finding her way home.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard someone question behind her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just nervous," she replied once she had seen that it was George.

"Don't be, you have your dad here," he said closing the distance and taking the boxes from her.

"Thanks," Lennox stated grabbing the last couple of boxes before locking the car up and following after George.

* * *

"So where's that daughter of yours?" Nero questioned looking around for her.

"She's getting the rest of the dessert she made out of the car," Tig answered before taking a drink from his beer.

"From scratch or pre made?" Bobby asked leaning forward.

"Scratch," he answered relaxing back into his seat. "Would have been all organic too but there's only so much Charming's market has to offer."

Tig noticed the approving and interested look on his brother's face. He knew the interest had more to do with the fact that Bobby had a habit for baking every once and a while; than in an actual interest in his daughter.

"Well it doesn't seem like Bobby is the only one who is interested in your kid," Jax stated causing him to look in the direction he pointed.

"It was only a matter of time before someone put the moves on her Tig," Gemma informed coming to a stop by Jax taking in the angry expression on Tig's face.

* * *

"You're dad looks ready to kill me," George stated as he helped her set everything up on the table.

"He won't," Lennox replied.

"You don't know him as well as I do and he's surely capable of doing it," George muttered taking the empty boxes off the table.

"What do you mean?" she questioned leaning against the table to get a better look at him.

"Look I'm not the one that has to tell you. That's not my place but I'm sure you'll hear soon enough that the club's past was pretty dark but _that's not who we are now_ ," He answered emphasizing on the latter making sure she understood. "The past is just hard to shake sometimes."

"I know what you mean," Lennox answered before catching the look on her father's face and the amusement written over the rest of his companions' faces.

"Thanks for helping but I think I can handle this now," she said softly touching his arm before thinking about what the consequences of a simple touch could be.

* * *

Tig was out of his seat as soon as he saw Lennox reached out to Rat. It didn't matter that it was just an innocent and simple touch. In his mind it was more than a simple interaction between two people. To him that simple touch meant more than it actually did.

To him that was Rat getting his daughter, his little girl, to fall for him and even though he knew Rat wouldn't hurt her on purpose; or he'd have to deal with him. He wasn't ready for her to fall for someone; not when he had barely gotten to know her and their relationship was barely starting to blossom.

"What the hell is going on," he stated more than questioned as soon as he was within hearing distance.

Rat quickly moved away from Lennox, causing her to frown.

"Nothing, I was just helping Lennox set up," Rat quickly explained, nervously swallowing, hoping that Tig would understand.

"That's not what it looked like," Tig rebutted, motioning between Lennox and Rat. "I don't like this. Whatever this is, it's over."

"Nothing's going on Tig," Rat stated.

"I'm standing right here you know," Lennox informed raising her right hand before dropping it by her side. "He was just helping me out, friends do that you know, and if this was heading into something deeper than a friendship who cares. I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. I don't need you to choose who I can and can't be involved with."

* * *

"Things seem to be getting heated," Bobby pointed out taking, a drink of his beer.

"Tig looks ready to have a heart attack," Phil said, adding his two cents into the conversation.

"Nah man, he looks about ready to kill Rat and then lecture his kid," Jax answered, leaning back into his seat. "Something she said must have set him off."

"Well whatever it was must have been to something Tig said first," Opie informed, speaking up for the first time, from his spot next to Jax.

"That's Tig's daughter?" Kenny questioned as he walk up to the group of leather wearing men, who all turned to look at him. "She's smokin."

"She's older than you kid," Opie pointed out, even though he had to agree the blonde was a sight for sore eyes.

"So, age is nothing but a number," the sixteen year old stated, not even bothering to look at his dad or his companions. "Besides the heart wants what it wants."

"Why don't you stop salivating over Tig's kid and go watch the kids," Opie ordered, taking in the mischievous smirk on his son's face.

"Oh come on, you can't seriously tell me that not one of you here," Kenny spoke up once more, pausing to point at each person individually. "Hasn't thought about hitting that. I mean _look_ at her."

"We're not sex crazed teenagers like you kid," Jax laughingly pointed out, although he was silently agreeing with Kenny but he didn't want to add more fire to the boy's hormones.

"Either you're just joking or you're not seeing what I'm seeing," Kenny replied, shaking his head in disbelief. "If you had to choose between a croweater and her, which would you choose?"

"Croweater," was chorused around the table with the exception of Nero.

"Why?" Kenny questioned staring at them in disbelief.

"Because we treasure our manhood not to mention breathing," Opie answered, before pointing at Tig and looking up at Kenny. "Do you know what that crazy haired bastard would do if anyone so much as breathes on his kid, let alone touches her? I prefer to continue living and breathing then to find out."

"But-"

"No buts. Now go watch the kids," Opie said cutting off anything else Kenny had to say, watching his son walk away.

"You have to be careful with that one," Bobby stated before pointing at Opie. "He might make you a grandpa sooner than you think."

* * *

"I'm just trying to look after you," Tig answered.

"Well I don't need you to make decisions for me," Lennox argued crossing her arms. "I've made it just fine without you in the past and while I'm really grateful that you extended a hand at providing a roof for my boys' and I. That doesn't mean that it gives you a right to make decisions for me."

"I'm just gonna leave," Rat informed, feeling the tension between father and daughter, and after just awkwardly standing there he knew this was something they needed to deal on their own.

"You don't have to," Lennox answered, letting her shoulders relax. "I'm leaving, I have to check on my kids."

Rat and Tig watched as Lennox turned, walking away from them and across the grass towards the play area Gemma had set up for the kids.

"I know it's not my place to say anything but you need to let her make her own choices," Rat stated turning his gaze onto Tig. "She's clearly got a good head on her shoulders and her kids to look after. You need to be her dad and not some overbearing chaperone who doesn't let her breathe. Otherwise you might just end up pushing her away."

"You're right," Tig said, sighing, "It's not your place to say anything."

"Look man," Rat replied holding his hands up in surrender. "All I'm saying is that you got another chance to be a father. Don't screw it up by being some overbearing and overprotective asshole who doesn't let his kid do anything for themselves."

* * *

"You need to cut Tig a break," Gemma informed Lennox later on that night when they started clearing away the leftover food. "He's new to the whole father thing."

"I thought he had two kids before me," Lennox responded snapping the lid onto one of the containers.

"He did," Gemma answered leaning against the counter. "But one of them is dead and the other doesn't want shit to do with her old man. Besides he didn't get to see them much after he and that bat shit crazy wife of his separated. So he doesn't have that much experience at being a father."

"He didn't tell me," Lennox replied low enough for it to come out as a whisper.

"Tig's not the type to pour out his feelings," Gemma explained. "At least he doesn't while sober. None of these guys are the heart to heart type but they look after each other and protect family. You and those two boys of yours are family now, whether you like it or not you're part of this dysfunctional one. And even though no one says it we love and look after one another. Which is why I'm telling you to cut him some slack."

"I'll try but he... it's like he thinks of me as if I was a little girl who can't make decisions for herself," Lennox said, feeling frustrated.

"To him you are a little girl," Gemma answered. "You're his youngest, his baby, and to a parent it doesn't matter how old your son or daughter is. You'll always see them as you're babies and you'll always want what's best for them. You should know and understand this. You're a parent yourself."

"Now go and round up the kids so we can eat dessert," Gemma stated motioning towards the door, dismissing her. "They should be about ready to eat something sweet by now."

* * *

Rounding the kids up was easier said than done.

The older ones didn't need to be told twice about getting dessert but the younger ones, mainly her son Gavin, seemed to need some persuading. Which was odd because they were usually the first ones to run to get their hands on anything sugary. But after answering the infinite questions, she had managed to get them to leave the swing set.

"I tired," Gavin stated pausing to yawn and rub his eyes before he continued to walk although he was starting to lean on her.

Lennox bent to pick him up and had just righted her positon when a chorus of 'happy birthday' started. Causing her to look towards where Gemma had just placed the chocolate cake, she had baked earlier, in front of her father.

She couldn't help but laugh as she heard him say, "All this for me. Aww, you guys shouldn't have. I'm flattered. I truly am."

"Shut up and blow the candles Tiggy," Gemma affectionately said from her position on Nero's lap.

"Want to help me blow out the candles?" Tig asked Christopher who was standing beside him.

"Me too," Gavin spoke up causing her to look down at the once sleepy boy, who was now fully awake.

"You too," Tig answered before she set the little boy down.

Watching as he quickly made his way over before trying to pull himself on his grandfather's lap and failing causing the older man to help him up. Making some room so both of his grandkids could sit on each leg.

Seeing her both her boys help their grandfather blow the candles out filled her heart with warmth and love. However, that didn't stop the feeling of guilt at not knowing it was the man's birthday. Knowing she could have gotten him something or at least made more of an effort when it came to the cake.

Or the guilt she felt knowing he knew more about her then she did of him.

"I'll give you a copy as soon as I develop them," a young teen girl informed her while holding up her camera for Lennox to see the picture.

"Thanks…"

"Ellie," the young brunette answered. "I'm Opie's daughter."

Lennox looked at the man Ellie had gestured towards before looking towards the brunette who had walked off towards a teen boy. Catching a better glimpse of them, she knew they had to be related. They both had some of the same features which they seemed to have gotten from the tall intimidating man.

She wouldn't deny that he was good looking because he was but that didn't mean he wasn't any less intimidating.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

Tig looked up at the young blonde, who had her eyes downcast and was fidgeting with her hands. "Because you and the boys barely moved in and it must have slipped my mind."

"You don't just forget your birthday," Lennox argued glancing up at him. "You should have told me. I could have made a better cake or gotten you something."

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I got the best gift I ever could," he answered looking at her before glancing towards his grandkids.

To him that really was the best present he could have gotten. The only thing that could have made it better would have been to have all three of his girls there with him but he knew the latter would never happen. However, having Lennox and her boys there knowing they would be there from now on made the depressing thoughts go away.

"Now sit down and grab a slice of cake. I want to enjoy my birthday with my family."

* * *

 **So what did you think? I hope it wasn't a let down. I also have a couple of questions for you, the readers. So I remember getting a review or PM (dont remember) but i remember it questioned if Venus was going to make an appearance. Is Venus/Tig something you guys would want to see or just have an OC for him?**

 **Now comes the main question. I've been contemplating different Son/Lennox pairings but i also want to see what you guys want to read. I've noticed some of you say Jax, Happy, Opie or Quinn. So what I'm asking is throw some ideas or suggestions my way to help get the creative flow going. Don't be shy guys. PM if you have to but i want you guys to feel involved. All i ask is for you guys to not be upset if it doesn't go the route you suggested.**

 **With that said i hope you enjoyed the update and i hope to hear from you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know it's been forever since I've last updated this and I'm truly sorry but in all honesty life got in the way along with me losing my muse. Luckily my inspiration to continue my stories has returned. I just want to thank everyone for the reviews and interest in this story. The support really means a lot. For those of you who voted by reviewing in regards to my previous question, I thank you and I hope if it's not too much of a hassle but can you guys go onto my profile and recast your votes on the poll there? That goes to the new readers as well, if you guys could cast your vote there, that would be great. It just makes it easier to keep track of the votes. Now without further ado. This chapter has been a long time coming. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I talked to Gemma about giving you a job at TM," Tig informed watching her move around the kitchen. "Said she'd find something. Could use the help if you're up for it."

He watched as she briefly paused before getting back to the task at hand. She didn't say anything but she didn't have to, he could read it in her posture that she was unsure.

"You don't have to accept it if you don't want to," he explained seeing the tension in her shoulders slowly disappear. "Just thought I would help in talking to Gemma."

"It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture," Lennox finally said, sighing and turning around to face him. "It's just I want to find a job on my own. I don't want to have to depend on you for everything because you're already letting us stay here for free. I just want to do this on my own."

"I get that and if you can't find anything just know you have something at TM."

* * *

She had been sure finding a job would have been easy but in a town like Charming, where the businesses were family owned, it was proving to be difficult.

No one seemed to be hiring or at least not hiring someone like her. Not that there was anything wrong with her. She seemed to fulfill the requirements but she didn't seem to make it past the interview. Most businesses had a full staff while others didn't seem so interested in hiring a complete stranger.

She tried to convince herself it was because of the fact that they thought she was passing through. Apparently no one moved to Charming, people tended to move out of it instead. At least that's what she had been told when looking for a job at the local market. Instead of the fact that people didn't seem so trusting when they found out who her father was. Or more so, when they found out about his workplace.

Making George's words run through her head, _'The club's past was pretty dark, that's not who we are anymore, the past is just hard to shake sometimes'_.

 _Just how dark was the club's past?_ , she questioned herself as she looked up, checking for traffic, before looking back the way she came, she realized she was standing on a literal cross road.

Behind her were the small and quaint shops, that had already denied her of employment, while the road ahead of her lead to a more modern and picturesque town square. Shops lined both sides of the street and this part of town seemed to have more potential at finding a job.

Looking around, debating on where to head to first, her gaze fell on the floral shop located on the street corner in front of her.

Quickly glancing around for oncoming traffic, before crossing the street, she sent a quick prayer for luck and entered the shop.

The bell rang signaling her entrance, her eyes scanning the inside of the shop, before hearing a faint, "be right there," coming from the back.

Lennox made her way further into the shop, while waiting for someone to come out, looking at the different flowers and plants the store had to offer. All the while trying to steady her racing heart and smoothing down the skirt of the floral dress, the only properly fitting clothing item she had in her collection, before smoothing down her hair making sure she looked presentable.

The sound of footsteps had her running her sweaty palms down the skirt of her dress once more. Fidgeting one last time with her hair, hoping it wasn't an unruly mess, before dropping her hands as who she assumed was the owner stepped out of the back room.

"Sorry about the wait," the dark haired woman said, wiping her hands on her apron, before coming to a stop behind the counter. "What can I help you with?"

Lennox swallowed the knot, that had suddenly formed in her throat, before nervously stepping forward while trying or hoping to appear confident in what she came to do. "I was hoping you were looking to hire."

"Haven't seen you around town before."

"Just moved here with my boys not that long ago," Lennox informed, nervously moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Couple of days ago to be exact."

"Where'd you move from?"

"Lodi," she answered, clearing her throat.

"You have any experience..." the woman in front of her trailed off, making her realize that she hadn't introduced herself.

"Lennox,"sticking her hand out in front of her. "Lennox Trager."

"Nice to meet you Lennox, I'm Rita," she introduced herself, giving her a firm handshake before letting go. "Rita Roosevelt, now tell me about your work experience while I dig out an application."

* * *

"Who was that?"

Rita looked up, from the application, at her husband. "Someone looking for a job."

Eli looked at his wife, raising his eyebrow at her vague answer. "Does this someone have a name?"

"Lennox Trager," Rita sighed, knowing her husband was fishing for information and would most likely be running a background check once he arrived at the station. "Moved here from Lodi, a couple of days ago, with her boys."

Rita knew her husband was waiting for her to say more. Instead of giving him what he wanted, she busied herself reading over the application in front of her.

Ignoring his stare, she set the application aside before looking at the orders pending. Waiting for her husband to ask more questions or leave the shop to get the answers on his own.

"You told her no right?"

She looked up at her husband, standing in front of her, with his hands on his hips in true cop stance. "Why would I do that? I actually need some help around here, especially with business starting to pick up."

"You don't know anything about her," Eli argued. "What if she turns out to be a criminal."

"We'll find out when you run that background check," Rita pointed out, raising her eyebrow. "I know you well enough to know that if I tell you to drop it, you're still going to go behind my back and do it."

* * *

"Where's Lennox?"

"Job hunting," Tig answered, looking over to the play area they had set up to check on the boys.

Gemma raised an eyebrow at the answer. "Job at TM wasn't good enough?"

"It's not that Gem," Tig sighed, knowing she was going to take it the wrong way. "It's just that she's not the type to have things handed to her. I don't know a lot about her but I do know that."

"You'll get to her know eventually Tig," Gemma answered, leaning on the doorway leading into the garage. "All that matters is that you show her you care and be there for her. Be her father not her parole officer. Give her some freedom to make and learn from her mistakes. She's tougher than you think."

Tig let Gemma's advice sink in but seeing his daughter walk onto the TM lot cut off any response. Seeing her stop to greet Rat, had him going into protective mode. He got that she was a grown woman with her own kids but he wasn't ready to have her jump into a relationship. He wanted to get to know his daughter and enjoy the time he had with her. Before he had to deal with any guy who looked her way.

* * *

"You sure letting Tig watch your kids was the best move," George teased, shoving his hands in his pocket. "How'd the job hunt go."

"Oh stop it," Lennox answered, playfully swatting him on the chest, before looking over at her kids. "If anything I should feel bad for him at having to look after them. They're well behaved kids most of the time but they can turn into little monsters."

Looking back at him, she took in his profile, noticing that he may not have been the most handsome guy out there but he was still cute in a way. She just didn't know if they could ever be more than friends.

"So the job hunt, how'd that go?" George questioned, breaking her out of her musings.

Lennox sighed. "Horrible. The first places I hit up weren't hiring or if they were I was turned down as soon as they found out my dad worked here," she answered, shifting her weight from one foot onto the other, crossing her arms in front of her. "But I kept asking around until I hit the floral shop. That's when my luck turned around."

"You're working at Charming Blooms?" George questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

Seeing his reaction had her excitement, at finding a job, vanishing. "It's only a part time job. I'll be working there two, maybe three days, out of the week. Maybe even transitioning into full time depending on how business goes," Lennox cautiously explained. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No," he quickly answered before sighing. "Just be careful, the owner of the shop is the police Lieutenant's wife. He kind of had it out for us back then, but I've heard his wife is nice."

"Thanks for the insight George," Lennox softly stated before looking over her shoulder, locking eyes with her father. Knowing she was going to have to have a serious discussion with him in order to figure out exactly what had happened in the past.

Some people thought it was better to bury the past but she was going to have to dig it up in order to fully understand the man her father truly was. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to fully get to know him. That included having to dig up her own past so he could know who she truly was.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the next installment of _Rags to Leather_. Remember to take the poll on my profile. So the poll for those of you who don't know is to determine three things. **

**The first being who you want Lennox to end up with Jax or Opie.**

 **The second is whether you want to see Tig/Venus or Tig/OC in the story.**

 **The third is whether you want me to publish these stories on Wattpad as well. (Although I may have already published one on there. So go ahead and show it some love.)**

 **So go and cast your vote and while you're at it, for those of you who already have a Wattpad account, go ahead and show some love to my Watpad account CeCeNegrete. For those of you who don't, what are you waiting for? Go ahead and make one, you wont regret it.**


End file.
